


【米英】阴天，晴天／Gloomy, Sunny

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※  国设米英。※ 示弱是相爱的人们之间的特权。无论作为人类或国家，穷其一生都在挣脱孤独感。他们总是彼此唯一的避风港。-他伸手把美国放在一旁的眼镜拿起，戴上。那双漂亮的绿色眼睛在镜片后狡黠地眨了眨，然后他把身体再次凑近，亲上美国青年的眼睑：「我还是喜欢晴天。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 11





	【米英】阴天，晴天／Gloomy, Sunny

一切都太糟糕了。

把会议定在这种天气、这个场地举行的人，大概应该收到诸如削减Ｆ系列战斗机订单或者石油暂时禁运这种程度的威胁，才能抵消超大国那显而易见的不快。

北大西洋公约组织的成员国齐集在会议室里，此刻正如坐针毡。会议在德国的讲解下看似有序地进行，这群人只能在内心无声地呐喊着。

炎炎酷暑是自然规律，无可避免。然而运作故障、却没能得到及时维修的空调并不是。

这个午后没有猛烈阳光，窗外阴云低垂，却迟迟没有下雨的迹象。

失去空调的会议室内，温度已经接近38摄氏度。即便大多数人身穿的是夏季军服，那超越体温的热度夹杂着潮湿又黏腻的空气，已经足以让部分人汗流浃背并把烦闷情绪全写在脸上了。

西班牙和葡萄牙索性把军服上衣脱掉，衬衫纽扣解开大半，若非会议室内还有女性成员在场，奔放的拉丁人估计会直接选择赤膊。荷兰手上的烟斗正以高频率敲动着桌面，声响不大但足以揭示低地国家的烦躁不已。连卢森堡那样向来斯文的国家，也边用手帕擦拭额头的汗水，边频频向主持会议的德国投过埋怨的眼神。

德国感到一阵强烈的胃痉挛。

不论是主持会议，为普鲁士这样的特例出席会议准备额外的手续，又或是关照负责进行资料演示的意大利，就已经足够让德国近日的行程爆满。

此刻场地的空调故障，和来自与会各国的怨气，则是意料之外的状况。然而这些都还不是他面临的最大压力来源，此刻最躲无可躲的压迫感，来自坐在会议室主席位置的美国。

换作以往，对着其他成员国的发言或是屏幕上各地区的战略布局变动，作为领袖的美国多半会大声发表看法，中肯的、或是狂妄不可一世的，然后扬起那看不出真诚或是伪装的笑容，毫不犹豫地打断别人的反驳。

那姿态自然总能引起怨言，但至少不会像此刻的他那般，一言不发，面无表情，眼镜片下的蓝色双眼像蒙着雾霾。旁人猜不透他到底是对什么感到不满，是与会成员的座位顺序、是会议的流程，还是突然的设备故障，又或者以上皆是。

那表情与其说是冷漠，不如描述为阴沉。仿佛下一刻就会扬起手臂命令某艘核潜艇向东太平洋海域或波罗的海进发一般。

平常看上去越是爽朗豁达的人，心情不佳时的情绪反差越是强烈。那股冷冷的愠怒压迫得在场的国家都喘不过气来。

德国感觉自己的胃已经濒临崩溃的界线，他不得不把视线投向自己唯一想得到的救星身上。

英国就坐在美国和加拿大中间的位置。为了不让他和法国发生纠纷扰乱秩序，这是德国能想出的最妥善座位安排，也得到其他国家的认可，再合理不过。

和那些开始显露出不体面姿态的成员国不同，英国的神情看上去颇为平静，又似乎因为不太怕热的缘故，穿着整齐深绿色长袖军服的绅士国家看上去很是清爽。

然而英国并不清楚美国不高兴的理由。

他的航班因为希思罗机场附近的雷雨天气出现严重延迟，直到今天清晨才到达德国。等他赶到会场时会议准点开始，于是他也就错过了以往会议常有的、和其他人的寒暄交谈，包括他熟悉的欧洲国家和加拿大，包括和他关系总显亲密的美国。

他一坐下，身旁的加拿大就及时给他递上一杯刚冲好的红茶，他边向那位总是温柔周到的北美青年道谢，边把视线投向美国。

超大国的视线停在会议室中央的展示屏幕上，只留给他一个轮廓鲜明的淡漠侧脸。

在这样的军事会议上，美国有太多不高兴的理由。现在也不是开口打听的时机。土耳其的神情不太对。东欧国家的揣测眼神让人不太舒服。德国的主持风格似乎太严肃了。天气确实有点热。空调竟然该死地坏掉了。英国默默罗列着可能因素。

他举起茶杯啜饮，又放下，再举起，这么重复了几次，杯子里的红茶仍在冒着丝丝热气。

他竟然无视我。美国这个笨蛋。他终于还是没忍住，在心里恨恨地补上一句。

直到他放下茶杯，跟仍在坚强讲解的德国那股强烈的求助眼神对上，他才惊讶地发现不知何时，会议室里的多数人都把视线聚集到他身上了。

坐在正对面的法国和西班牙朝他挤眉弄眼，用会议资料卷成圆筒指向美国，葡萄牙朝他双手合掌，露出「拜托你了」的表情。

英国在某些特定场合会有些迟钝，但思维大多时候都警觉又机敏，一瞬间他就明白了面前这群人的想法。他叹口气，点点头，无声地接下暂无勇者愿意认领的任务。

德国如释重负般地舒展开肩膀，他举起话筒：“现在宣布今天的会议暂时中止，还没完成的议程推迟到明天继续进行。我马上联系人员对设备进行维修，抱歉影响各位的行程，希望你们及时向上司汇报，并调整行程。今天散会。”通知的严谨连贯称得上一气呵成，估计早在内心酝酿多时。啊，这可怜的日耳曼人。

德国的话音刚落，美国最先推开凳子，抄起那件象征五十州的空军外套站起身来。高个子青年的步伐本来就大，他头也不回地离开会议室时几乎带起一股风。

那身影消失在门口，许多人都在心中暗暗松了口气。

「下地狱去吧，混帐小子！」坐在侧面的土耳其低声诅咒着，他摘下帽子和面具往桌上一摔，发出「嘭通」的巨响。

有东欧国家因为惊吓而颤抖起来，更多的人则为此安静了几秒，有淡漠或畏缩的眼神交互扫过，然后会场很快就又重新嘈杂起来。

西班牙把身体往椅背一靠：「这种大热天开会还要穿军服，竟然碰上空调失灵，这也太不走运了吧。」

法国用手绢按压完胡子上的汗渍，朝英国挥手：「美国那小子今天怎么那么暴躁啊？跟小少爷情侣吵架？」

英国兀自整理桌上的材料，朝法国翻白眼：「遗憾地告诉你，没有吵架。」

「只能把希望寄托在英格特拉身上，你跟他谈谈会好些吧？俺可不希望明天的会议又是这样啊。」葡萄牙用指节敲敲木头桌子，以示祝愿。

英国对这位结下永久同盟的友人向来温和，他朝葡萄牙微笑着点点头。待把整理好的文件锁在柜子后，他便随着逐渐散去的人流朝外走去。

一走出会议室便是强劲清凉的人造冷空气袭来，走廊的空调运作正常。就如西班牙说的那样，今天确实不走运。

几位北欧国家就聚在会议室门口低声聊天，他们友善地跟英国打招呼。挪威和他寒暄几句，伸手为他肩上的白色小精灵理顺毛发，然后告诉他美国朝走廊深处的自动贩卖机那边去了。

对于美国在会议上的冷淡，英国也想过是否和自己有什么关联。

他在假装喝茶的间隙里思来想去，能想到的关联事件只有一个：他因为意外取消了上周和美国的见面，而这个「意外」并不敷衍--澳大利亚和他的树袋熊们在开展丛林历险的过程中，不幸从树上摔下来并造成小腿骨折。虽然这件事从动机到过程听起来都很可笑，但英国还是决定临时调整行程去探望他。

「这确实是有点傻的意外--虽然他总是很粗糙坚强--但我还是有点担心。所以，美国--」

他在和美国视频通讯时努力解释着，美国在屏幕那头笑着打断他：「既然担心就去看望他吧。如果来我这边反倒心不在焉，那未免太无趣了。」那态度是很自然豁达的。

距离这件事大概一个星期左右。对于他们这样的存在来说，一个星期不长也不短。然而一个星期可能发生的波折与动荡，也足以颠覆他们的心情。

对美国来说也不例外，或者更甚。毕竟是那个一举一动都牵连着周边脉络，备受所有人瞩目的美国。

英国当然觉得担心。尽管不想承认，但美国的淡漠多少让他感到有些受伤。

然而北约军事会议和其他场合不同，就算可以无视欧洲那些相熟的家伙，在那些平常不太来往的与会国家面前，他还是想极力维持自己矜持、优雅、沉着的一面。至少不想再制造些对大不列颠风范有不良影响的闲言碎语，并因此成为自家饭桌上三位哥哥永恒的笑柄。

英国怀着复杂的心思朝走廊深处走去，远远地就能看见美国。

走廊的空调很足，美国人已经把那件标志性的棕色空军外套穿上，高大健壮的身躯站在蒙上灰色的落地窗附近，站姿虽然随意，仍然颇为显眼。

美国。

英国没有开口，但他确定美国已经发现他了，因为美国侧过头朝他的方向抬了抬下巴。

小精灵们轻轻整理英国的头发，在他耳边悄悄说些鼓励的话，然后就自觉地各自散去。

英国直视前方，一步步地走近美国。

美国脸上没什么表情，英国走过来时他连位置都没移动，就只是把手从外衣口袋里伸出，按下自动贩卖机上的「冰咖啡」按键。

「美国。」距离足够近时，英国开了口。

就在那些棕黑色液体开始注入塑料容器的瞬间，美国用左手拉过英国的手臂，另一手握住他的腰，以此为轴心，把英国整个人收容进他那力量饱满的双臂制造出的空间里。

英国还来不及做出反应，美国已经开始亲吻他，并把后者的身体慢慢固定在旁边的落地窗前。

美国额头沁出的汗珠逐渐濡湿了英国短碎的前发。他用力吮吸着英国人带着红茶香气的嘴唇，舌头在对方的口腔内游走、摩擦，时轻时重。原先搂住英国腰际的手开始向下游走，然后朝着臀部区域不断摸索，手指不时摁压，若有似无地擦过大腿内侧。

美国的怀抱宽厚有力，那肩膀笼罩着他，那双手环抱着他；而他的背后是透明玻璃冰凉坚硬的质感，这种紧贴的密闭感配合着对方强烈但还不至于粗暴的吻，都给英国带来莫大的满足感。

唾液交换，在唇舌间拉出细丝，急促的呼吸和手指的触摸让肌肤的热度持续上升，英国翡翠绿的双眼逐渐变得迷离。

等两人的嘴唇稍微分开后，英国短暂停滞的思维才又流动起来。

今天的美国看上去情绪不佳，可那手掌和唇舌的热度一如既往，他还是那个行动迅猛、想做什么就做什么的年轻国家。英国没来由地觉得有些想笑。

他把呼吸稳定下来，伸出手背想擦掉那滑到下颚的液体，却被美国及时制止。超大国伸出舌头舔过他的脸，顺着轮廓线往下吮吸，又在英国纤细的脖颈上反复研磨，留下显而易见的红印。

英国没忍住又喘息起来。

窗外的暴风雨迟迟没有发生，这里却已经掀起一场。

今天的美国虽然表现得古怪，但看上去并没有在公众场合做爱的打算。他只是不停亲吻英国。

直到英国脖子和锁骨上的红痕多到难以用衬衫遮盖，他才停下动作。把两人的距离拉开些，视线慢慢对上英国因为快乐和情欲而发红的眼眶，并迎来对方口不对心的惯常责怪：「笨蛋……你就不怕其他人看见吗？」

「有什么关系，反正所有人都知道。或者假装不知道。」美国总算开口说话了，依旧不带笑意，只是态度已经比在会议室里平缓许多。

\--你跟他谈谈会好些吧。

英国想起葡萄牙人温和委婉的语气，又看着面前的美国。同时承受美国难得的失落和淡漠，还有依旧热情的亲吻和拥抱，这样的冰火两重天，确实不是人人都有机会体验，他想，并且真的轻笑出了声。

「先声明，这只是假设。如果你是因为我去探望澳兹的事情生气，我此刻一定要好好地嘲笑你。」英国用昵称提到那位大洋洲的英联邦国家。

「你知道我没有因为那件事生气。」

我确实知道。英国收敛起笑意，见美国暂时没打算补充，于是没有追问，也不想追问。

即便追问又能如何呢。

美国足够强大，足够让世界瞩目。如果是他也无法解决的事情，我又能帮上什么忙呢。

英国人这么想着，安静地把头靠在美国肩上，只是叹气：「美国，你压力太大了。」他伸手拉起美国的右手臂，把对方的手套摘下，手指慢慢探进棕色空军外套的袖口，轻抚那厚实手掌和手腕上新舔的细小伤疤。

和英国手臂上残留两百余年的伤疤不同，美国的复原速度很快。那些伤疤很快就会痊愈，不留多少痕迹，直到新一轮的局部冲突爆发，又会再增加新的印记，循环反复。

美国没有说话。直到英国安抚的动作停下后他才转身，往落地窗旁的平台上一坐，然后把身材纤细的年长国家再次拉近自己，额头正好能抵住对方肩膀的高度。

这次动作比刚才轻缓许多，英国也很自然地接受了。他伸出手轻抚年轻国家的发丝，毫不在意那粗硬的浓金色发丝上的汗湿。他低下头亲吻美国的耳朵。

「你累了吗，超大国？」

「不。」

「你确定？」

「……不。」

那到底是怎么了呢。英国没有问。

是中东的冲突，盟友的出尔反尔，是东太平洋的争端，新任上司的选举，还是空间探测和军事费用的削减，又或是和俄罗斯的情报拉锯战呢。

无休止的国事，任意单独一项都足够让美国疲累。

可又有哪个国家是不累的呢。

他们在人类聚集成群的时候出生，在人类的意志灌溉下成长形成自我，然后成了那些土地和人群的象征。

踩着历史的轨迹走动，变强或是衰弱，或是没落消亡。

疲累，继而消除疲累，都是他们的常态。

感到疲累才是活着的证明。

美国比其他国家更累，也总是比其他国家恢复得更快些，这是他与生俱来的能力，也是他的骄傲。

「我没事。」平铺直叙的伪装。

「没事的话，你就不会这样了。」英国呼出的气息轻轻砸在美国的头顶，麻麻痒痒的，「会议上都是同盟国，你不该用这种态度对待他们的。」

「同盟国啊，」美国的声音听上去起伏不大，隐约有些嘲讽，「那些人看我的眼神，我还以为自己是虎狼猛兽。」

「因为你这家伙就是猛兽啊。」英国躬下腰，眼睛保持和美国平视，语气既诚恳又带着狡黠，「这难道是什么机密吗？」

看着英国人透亮的翡翠绿眼睛，美国一愣，接着短促地笑了声：「哈，你说得对。」

他大而有力的手掌几乎能圈住英国的大半手臂。他就这么抓着他，把头颅用力地埋进对方怀里，另一只手环上他的腰。

美国并不累，他只是烦躁。那些疲累的常态都不是他烦躁的理由。

而他找不到合适的途径去抒发这股烦躁。

像被忽如其来的空洞缓慢吞噬，有潜滋暗长的失落在一点点地蚕食他的周围。

像蔓藤爬满他的胸腔，把那些用坚强粘合成团的爽快和豁达捆绑住，悉数挤到角落，再把他骨子里的狭隘和暴戾挖掘出来，逐一掀开。

他有些不确定上一次有这种感觉是什么场景了。

是英国脸上身上缠满绷带、僵坐在轮椅上和他签下合作宪章时的垂下的眼睑？

是他站在大西洋海岸边把挡在他们之间的城墙狠狠砸碎时，拳头难得渗出的血迹？

是看着加拿大用身躯挡在英国面前，和自己兵戎相见时无怨无悔的忠诚眼神？

是普鲁士训斥自己燧发火枪的命中率太差，教导战争阵型时咄咄逼人的严格？

还是更久远的从前。

他在广袤无垠的新大陆，骑在身躯庞大的北美野牛背上，蹲在收割好的谷物堆上，坐在马塞诸塞州那栋仿英式建筑里的小餐桌前，不停等候，不停等候，等候着大洋对岸的那个身影从模糊的人群中出现，变得清晰。

等候年少的英格兰来到他面前，嘴唇开合，发出只属于他的温柔嗓音和名字：

「我就在这里，阿尔弗雷德。」

声音轻得如同他轻拍着年幼的自己在暖和床褥上入眠时那样，带点鼻音的嗓子温柔得不可思议。

英国的脸颊和手臂轻贴着美国的头顶，纤细白皙的手指一下下顺过他的头发。他闭着眼睛，轻声说：

「我就在这里，阿尔弗雷德。」

\--就像此刻那样。

美国模糊的回答声从英国怀里传出，字句辨认不清，几乎只化成一声叹息。

分针不知在表盘上走过多少圈，美国才总算把手上的力度松开了些。他的嗓音有些哑。

「亚瑟。」

英国听见他终于喊自己的名字，心头一软：「嗯？」一声回应如同羽毛轻轻落下，落在美国耳边，融化、扩散开来。

这个站在世界顶端、向来飞扬跋扈的男人啊，就这样抱着他，把头靠在他怀里，仍旧一言不发。

如果拥抱和言语能让他好一些的话。

「阿尔弗雷德，你寂寞吗。」

啊。

那种空洞，那种烦躁，是寂寞啊。

美国睁开眼睛。

「是啊。我有点寂寞。」

美国依旧环抱着英国，他抬起头贴住对方的下巴，嘴巴呼出的热气扑腾在英国人微凉的肌肤上，他语调缓慢：「尤其是，看着你被英联邦那些人包围着的时候。」

被他们爱护着的时候。你爱护着他们的时候。

「你是哪里来的幼稚鬼吗。」英国嘴上用着刻薄的字眼，语气却依然温和。他并不觉得今天的一切和其他人有什么关联，也许最多只能算是契机，然而这些都不重要。重要的是美国。

「我从来没有把你拿来和他们比较过，他们很重要。」英国一字一句地说着，「但你是不一样的。」

「只有你。」

他是认真这么认为的。并且他认为美国知道。

无论他们之间还存在哪些非共识，有哪些误会和分歧，他认为美国至少是知道这点的。

「哈，」美国低声笑起来，声音总算有了些真诚。他话锋一转：「但我还是有疑问。就算澳大利亚受伤，你们用得着多人组团同去探望吗，还和伤者合影上传到推特？」

「英联邦的习惯而已。探病派对。」

「澳大利亚那家伙满身绷带还能那么欢乐，可不像伤者该有的样子。」

「大洋洲的乐观精神而已。」

「……到底是哪边才幼稚啊。」美国终于大笑起来。

「都很幼稚，都能成为茶余饭后的笑柄。」听着美国恢复如常的音量，英国放心地把嘲讽和毒舌一并融进话里。他说完，伸手去碰美国人的脸颊。

他的美国青年还是很硬朗英俊，只是眉间残留的小片阴霾依旧让人不太满意。

英国于是低头去咬对方的嘴唇：「你知道吗？我不是第一次来这个地方开会了。」上次和德国讨论脱欧事宜的场地也是这里，他回忆着，但并没有说出口。

美国挑挑眉头：「所以？」

「我知道哪里有闲置又干净的房间哦。」

\+ + +

美国坐在沙发上，德克萨斯已被摘下放在一旁，他专心地啃咬着英国暴露在空气中的锁骨：「其实我早就想问，为什么你都不怎么出汗呢？皮肤经常有点凉，体质问题？」

「胡说，」英国背对窗台，阴影下仍旧显得白皙的脸颊泛起又一层红晕，「被你这样又亲又啃……怎么可能不出汗。嗯、啊……你看我的衬衫上…都是汗渍，啊。」

「是吗，但还是很好闻。」美国特地在英国的脖颈深嗅一口，「还有我一直觉得，你穿这身军服的样子最漂亮。」

「哼……嘴巴倒是说得挺甜，」英国的身体已经燥热起来，但还是佯装推开美国的肩膀和脸颊，并且有些不快地别过脸，「那到底是哪位大国，在会议室里连正眼都不看一眼呢。」

「唉，你这算是闹别扭？」

「才没有……」英国朝美国翻起白眼，但对方只是瞧着他笑，他愣是没办法真的生气，只能嘴上责怪，「倒想想是谁害的！」

「是我。」肇事者坦白承认，并且给出颇有诚意的后续承诺，「作为补偿，我会仔细帮你脱掉这身军服，再好好地帮你穿上的。」

美国把英国的身体又往上托举些，然后把两人的上衣和手套胡乱扔到地上。他略为粗糙的手指攀上英国比他小一围的手，握住，然后十指相扣。

他再次亲吻他。

这次的吻和在走廊时不同，节奏不强烈，而是更温柔沉稳，更绵长。

无论哪一种我都喜欢。简直不可救药。

英国边想着边眯起眼睛，他伸出另一只手熟练地解开美国的军服扣子。

\+ + +

身心契合的性和爱确实美好。

前戏耐心，便足够调动情绪。其中一方体力总是旺盛，于是过程足够热烈。事后没有谁急切地马上离去，就有充足的温存时间。

他们的呼吸和喘息逐渐平复下来。

英国赤身裸体坐在美国身上，他们的身体仍紧贴在一起。尽管皮肤因为沾上两人的体液而显得黏腻，素来有些洁癖的英国也并不觉得生厌。

空调的持续吹拂让他的体温又趋于冰凉，美国于是顺手抄起自己的军服外套披在他身上。

英国抬起手臂架在美国肌肉饱满的肩膀上，鼻尖蹭蹭对方的侧脸，才慢慢挺起腰身，让美国从他的身体抽离出去。在带出那些液体时他没忍住呻吟出声，毫不意外换来对方短促的笑。他的脸闪过一抹粉红，但身体实在倦怠，也就懒得和笑得狡猾的美国人斗嘴。

他重新坐直身体，仍是背对着窗台看不清外面，但发觉周围的视线已经澄亮不少。就如美国那天蓝色的双眼一般。

「外面已经放晴了？」

「嗯。」

「这样啊。」英国有些高兴起来，嘴角扬起好看的弧度，慢慢说着，「你也知道，我家那仿佛被诅咒的、无休止的阴雨天气。」

他伸手把美国放在一旁的眼镜拿起，戴上。那双漂亮的绿色眼睛在镜片后狡黠地眨了眨，然后他把身体再次凑近，亲上美国青年的眼睑：

「我还是喜欢晴天。」

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及时事／历史事件／梗：  
> 2016年土耳其政变｜WW2《大西洋宪章》｜WW1美国打破孤立主义；  
> 北米英1812年战争｜美国独立战争｜新大陆子米若英（本家新连载＆新大陆漫画）。  
> —  
> 这篇侧重点是「其他人眼中的米英」， [《私人宴席》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931315)这篇则是「米英眼中的其他人」。  
> 个人非常喜欢各自有着丰富人际关系，但只在面对彼此才开启专属相处模式的米英。这种属于亲密爱人的特权。  
> 阿米强大且坚强，爽朗豁达。但越是这样的人，内心就总会留出一小块孤寂。能碰到那块寂寞、能安抚那种脆弱的人，就只有能交付信任和爱意的英。  
> 他们是彼此的依偎和避风港。


End file.
